The present invention relates to a paper feed device and, more particularly to a paper guiding device which enables a recording paper (a roll paper) to be inserted easily around a platen and to be smoothly separated from the platen for recording.
A conventional paper feed device for a printer as shown in FIG. 1 comprises a platen 1, a printing head 2, a printer cover 3, a deflector 4 disposed under the platen 1, feed rollers 5, paper press rollers 6, a paper roll 7 for recording, and a paper cutter 8 disposed over the platen 1.
The feed rollers 5 and the paper press rollers 6 are contacted rotatably with the platen 1. The head of the roll paper 7 is forwarded along the printer cover 3 and is inserted between the platen 1 and the deflector 4, and after that, the paper from the roll is guided at the upper portion along the platen 1 after passing between the feed rollers 5 and the platen 1, and the paper from the roll 7 is conveyed at the upper side and the rear side of the platen 1 after passing between the paper press rollers 6 and the platen 1. Finally, the paper from the roll 7 is removed through the under side of the paper cutter 8.
In the above construction, when the paper from the roll 7 is cut by the paper cutter 8, the head of the paper which is cut away may hang in the direction of arrow A depending on the flexibility of the roll paper or the surrounding humidity condition.
If the paper from the roll 7 does overlap, as the paper roll 7 is advanced, the hanging paper can become jammed by the platen 1, causing the paper roll 7 to be stopped.
On the other hand, in the case where the paper roll 7 is hard and does not overhang in the direction of the arrow A, when the height of the printer cover 3 is higher than that of the paper cutter 8, the head of the paper from the roll 7 extends below the printer cover 3, and the paper from the roll 7 can become jammed by the platen 1.